


Get His Motor Running

by Jennilah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Errors, First Time, Fluff, Glitches, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), Purring, Self-Lubrication, Top Hank Anderson, malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/pseuds/Jennilah
Summary: Certain models are now experiencing a widespread malfunction where specific emotions trigger minor non-threatening tremors in a chest biocomponent. Mortified to also be part of the afflicted group, Connor struggles with keeping it a secret from Hank.Or: Connor starts purring when happy.





	Get His Motor Running

Connor had been properly warned. An alert went out a few weeks ago from Cyberlife, androids have been reporting malfunctions in their Biocomponent #7511p. HR400, WR400s, and those who had romantic companion parts installed later, have been starting to experience tremors in the component.

It's a small semi-vital component located in the chest case, next to the Thirium Pump, responsible for providing power to the more minor functions of the limbs. It itself is a small box that doesn't move or make a sound, but an error in intimate model software causes it to tremble and shake.

Studies so far have shown that the bug in the code remained dormant until deviancy, and is completely harmless in the short term and the long term. Deviancy directly corrupted the "afterglow" protocol; Androids experiencing emotions similar or equal to a "calm, peaceful happiness" sends a series of misfires to the biocomponent, causing it to vibrate.

The reigning theory as to why the glitch has gone unnoticed until now is that simply, androids have not been relaxed nor happy enough to trigger it. With the revolution only a few short months ago and the political and social fallout still being felt today, it's no wonder why the error is only just starting to be reported.

Connor didn't expect to get hit with the malfunction, as he isn't an intimate model. Not exactly. He is an RK800, the prototype series is built with the functions of almost every past android in the efforts of making the next one better than the last. They "have it all", and then are later optimized for mass production, the inessential functions removed to cut costs.

Which is to say, when Cyberlife crammed all of their finest hardware and software to date into their latest prototype, that included some HR400 parts.

Which is to say, Connor _really_ should not have been surprised when the first rumble in his chest occurred, around the same time his relationship with the Lieutenant started to bloom.

So naturally, he hid it.

There was nothing he could do about it. Hank gets visibly uncomfortable whenever Connor does something very robotic, so the logical thing to do was to not let him know at all.

Connor stood in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror, fingers tracing his LED. It was bad enough he decided to keep it, he doesn't need another thing driving home just how different they are, how inhuman he is. It spun yellow as he got lost in his thoughts, and flashed red for just the quickest of moments when Hank appeared behind him. He was frowning, which only made sense, he just caught Connor doing weird android things again.

"I didn't hear you come in," Connor tried saving face, quickly greeting the man. He turned his head part way, subtly trying to hide his LED yet meet his gaze at the same time. It was a futile effort, only making his body language even more stiff and unnatural.

"Everything alright in here?" Hank asked carefully, eyes darting from the still-yellow LED to the mirror, and back to Connor's face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. About, uh," Connor started, adam's apple bobbing as he scrambled to think of something convincing. "What our next date should be. Do you have any ideas?"

The lie just might have worked on Connor better than it did Hank, the thought of a date-night stabilizing his mood enough to turn his LED back to the neutral blue. He'd like a date-night very much, as a matter of fact.

Hank seemed to relax at the sight as well. "Yeah, actually. But that's a surprise for another time," he said, stepping forward into Connor's space. "I was gonna go watch a movie, you wanna join?"

"Oh, yes, I'd love to," Connor agreed with a small smile, taking the lead out of the bathroom before Hank could press him on why he was in there in the first place. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Nah, not really," Hank started, only for Connor to shoot him an incredulous look. "Okay, okay, yeah, I wanted to continue our Harrison Ford run. But if you don't wanna watch another, we can pick something else-"

"It's fine, I am enjoying them, truly," Connor reassured, already digging through the cabinets for the popcorn. Sumo sat expectantly at his feet. He's always most alert when someone is in the kitchen and rummaging around where the treats are kept.

When Hank found out Connor had never seen a movie before in his short life, he made it his personal mission to introduce him to all of his favorites. Most notably have been classic Harrison Ford films, the actor apparently holding a soft spot in Hank's heart for being the center of his sexual awakening as a teenager. He was embarrassed to admit that, but Connor found it endearing. "What's left on our list?"

"We've got Blade Runner and the Indiana Jones movies," Hank's voice called from the living room, a little raised to be heard over the popping in the microwave. It was excessive considering Connor's fine tuned hearing abilities, but he didn't dare tell him that.

"Let's go with Blade Runner, then. We can marathon Indiana Jones next weekend," Connor said, arriving at the couch with their movie snack, Sumo hot on his heels. It was mostly Hank's snack, really, but Connor takes a few pieces now and again anyway, even if just to feel included.

"It's been forever since I watched this one, I don't really remember it to be honest. I was more of a Han and Indy guy," Hank remarked idly as he loaded in the DVD. Connor figures he keeps those around for the same reason he keeps physical books, he can't think of any other logical reasons for owning such outdated technology.

The two of them got comfortable on the couch, and within no time Connor's chest began lightly rumbling. It won't be a problem tonight. They are sitting far enough away from each other so Hank shouldn't feel it, and the sounds from the television insure that he won't hear it. It will continue to not be a problem as long as those rules are followed. 

The movie started and it didn't take very long for the tension to begin rising again. It didn't take a detective to make note of the uncanny similarities between a couple of the characters in this film and Connor's own life. The replicant hunter, the replicants who just want to live in peace... His LED blinked yellow, and the rumbling in his chest ceased immediately.

Hank was getting visibly uncomfortable as well. Scans told Connor that the man's heart rate was elevated, and his hands were starting to perspire. He was also eating his popcorn much slower, more methodical, and his eyes kept darting over to Connor next to him.

Hank cleared his throat. "How about we watch something else instead, huh?"

Of course. Clearly the story came back to him now, and he noticed the coincidences as well. Connor quickly agreed, wanting to de-escalate the situation as fast and efficiently as possible.

They started their Indiana Jones marathon early which lightened the mood, but the rumbling never returned again that evening.

* * *

"I want to take you somewhere nice tonight," Hank announced that next weekend. Connor perked up from where he was sitting on the couch, reading one of the many books from the shelf.

"For date night?" Connor perked up, placing a bookmark neatly between the pages and setting the novel off to the side.

"Yeah, that surprise place I mentioned. I figured it was time to get out of the house and have real date?" Hank said bashfully, almost like a question. It made the rumbles return in Connor's chest for the first time since last weekend. Trying to keep them under control during the week did a number on his mood, which directly affects the vibrations, so ironically that actually "helped" a lot. Hank was a safe enough distance away right now though, so he let himself be happy about this.

Connor smiled, genuine. "I'd love to."

* * *

Connor wasn't sure what to expect, Hank was adamant that the location of this date remained a secret, so he didn't know how to react when they showed up at a seemingly random hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

"Hank. This is... nice and all. But, there is hardly anything special about another restaurant," he sighed. He loves Hank, but this is-

"Just you wait and see. C'mon, I made us a reservation," Hank took his hand impatiently, taking the breath out of Connor's air cooling system, and lead them inside.

Connor looked around, not immediately understanding the significance of the restaurant, until he did a quick scan of all the patrons in view. Almost everyone in this room was an android. He counted only two other humans besides Hank. "An... android restaurant?" his heart component felt like it was tightening. He felt like there was a spotlight on him. He can't pretend to be a human here, he can't get away. "I don't... understand?"

"The very first," Hank said with a big grin, pushing a menu towards Connor. "I know androids can't really eat, but this place is run by androids, _for_ androids. I've seen the pictures online and it looks like some lab grown shit, but it's supposed to be kind of as close to food as you guys can get. Not for nourishment, just for fun... you know? Like... candy."

Connor blinked at him. "But what about you?"

"I can eat later. We're always going to my favorite restaurants and watching my favorite movies and uh, well, I wanted to do something for _you_."

Connor could feel the warmth spread through his chest, at battle with the feeling of general anxiety. "Hank, that's so... thoughtful of you. Thank you," he said in earnest.

"Ah, well, see if you like the stuff first. Go on, order something."

Connor carefully looked over the menu. It was bizarre, and obviously not for human consumption. It listed a few shot-sized drinks and bite sized tablets, each one comprised of different chemical compounds to simulate different sensations in the mouth and stomach.

He ordered a couple of different "flavors", and an android waitress promptly brought out the substances. The speed in which they were served was surprising at first, but understandable considering the kitchen clearly wasn't being used for cooking. 

Hank watched Connor with intrigue as he brought the first small glass to his lips. "Well?"

Connor's eyelids fluttered as he took in the liquid, his analysis software immediately picking up on every single chemical in the concoction. It was... interesting. "It's... hot. It's not physically hot, but it gives the sensation as if it is. I imagine it's like spicy food for humans," he described as best he could.

"Yeah? And that one?" Hank urged him to continue. If Connor wasn't feeling so incredibly self conscious, he'd say that he was just eager to see him enjoy himself.

Connor picked up one of the tablets and popped it into his mouth. It ruptured and spread a sizzling powder across his tongue. His eyes lit up. "This one feels almost like... a carbonated drink. I like this one a lot."

They continued like that until his "meal" was finished, Connor trying each tablet and shot glass one at a time, and Hank encouraging him to describe each one. It would have been nice if it didn't feel like his inhumanity was on display, being scrutinized under a microscope, or on stage for all to see.

* * *

It is getting increasingly difficult to hide his chest rumbling by not letting Hank touch him, because touching him is exactly what he wants to do.

Every time they start to get physically close, either by leaning on one another, kissing, holding hands, or cuddling, his stress levels begin to rise. Hank notices his yellow LED, makes some face like a grimace or a frown, and then avoids touching him again. The damn thing, every time Hank notices it, it ruins his mood. It must remind him that Connor will never be truly human. And while he has had a change of heart about androids, he must still have some reservations about dating one. Connor can't see any other reason for it.

It was strange and illogical. Hank seemed fine with his androidness at the restaurant last week. Why is he being... inconsistent?

He really ought to just get rid of his LED. That's what he was thinking when he found himself looking in the bathroom mirror again, eyes laser focused on the ring on his temple. In his hands he shakily gripped a pair of scissors, fine motor functions failing one by one as his stress levels rose.

If he just got rid of it like every other deviant out there, it would no longer be a beacon to the world that he isn't a human. He'd still have a strange vibration problem in his chest, but at least Hank would stop staring at it, and he would stop-

"Hey, what are you doing?" said a slightly panicked voice behind him, startling him enough to make the scissors drop and clatter in the sink.

"H-Hank, I," Connor sputtered, just noticing now that his LED is a bright red in the mirror before turning to Hank.

"Shh, hey, what's this all about? Connor?" Hank looked him over carefully for any sign of damage, hands all over him before settling on his shoulders.

"I just, I don't, I," he couldn't get the words out. What could he say? What did he _want_ to say? He was frozen in place.

Hank's lips pressed together in a thin line, brows furrowed. Connor was obviously upsetting him more.

"I'm sorry," Connor squeaked, desperately wanting to diffuse the situation.

That made Hank's features soften, but not as much as he needed. "Put down the scissors. Come out of the bathroom. Let's talk, okay?" Hank said sweetly, patiently. Connor had been avoiding his eyes, but when he finally looked into them, his body eased. He could see it in them, the equal desire to diffuse the situation. After a beat of silence, he finally nodded, following him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, somewhere quiet where they can just talk. Hank kept a hand on his shoulder the way there, the soft touch doing wonders for his stress levels.

The two of them sat quietly on the bed for a few minutes, Hank holding onto Connor's hand, rubbing small circles onto his synthetic skin. Connor could see the reflection of his LED bouncing off various metal and glass surfaces in the dim room. The moment it finally stopped blinking wildly between red and yellow to a more stable, solid yellow, Hank took in a deep breath to begin speaking. He was watching it again. He always does.

"These past few weeks, I feel like you've been closed off," he said, watching Connor closely. His eyes seemed so soft, so caring. Nothing in his facial micromovements or body language read as angry, and a quick scan backed up that observation. At most he had an elevated heart rate, likely just from light anxiety.

Connor stayed painfully silent, so Hank continued. "You've been avoiding me. Not running away per se, but... every time your blinker's on, you try to hide it, or change the subject."

Connor wavered slightly. It wasn't untrue. Hank was a very skilled detective, of course he would notice such a pattern.

"Two weeks ago, when I caught you in the bathroom staring at it. You avoided me then. The movie made you uncomfortable. The restaurant made you uncomfortable. Every time I try to touch you like this," Hank looked down at their hands together to drive home the point, "it makes you uncomfortable. And just now, in the bathroom again, you were about to rip your LED out. Is that right?"

"What's your conclusion," Connor said hollowly, not unlike how Hank asked him before investigating Rupert's apartment. If he could get sick, he feels like he would get sick right now. He knows communication is key in relationships, and quite frankly, as Hank would put it, he fucked up. He fucked up and now he's about to be called out on it.

"If you asked me I'd say... I'd say, you hate your identity as an android."

Connor blinked up at him. What? "No, n... that's not right," he said, shaking his head. Not really, no. In some ways, yes, but not... "Is that... is that really what I made you think?"

Hank seemed just as lost. "Yes?"

Connor very suddenly wanted to get to the bottom of this. "When we watched that movie together... what was running through your head?"

Hank hesitated. "I uh, I saw your LED turn yellow in the TV's reflection. I thought maybe the story was hitting too close to home and upsetting you, so I thought we should change it?"

"It wasn't the plot itself upsetting _you?"_

Hank's eyebrows knitted together. "What? No, I don't give a shit about that. I mean, its wild how similar some parts were, but I thought at first that maybe you'd relate to it."

Connor sucked in a breath, LED blinking yellow now not because of stress, but from carefully piecing things together. "And at the restaurant, why do you think I was uncomfortable?"

"Jeez I dunno, I thought maybe you felt weird 'cause usually we're hanging around other androids, instead of going to another human restaurant. What are you-"

"And when we sit close and touch like this, what then?"

"Connor, god dammit, just talk to me, please," Hank whined, sounding pained and desperate, hand squeezing his in his lap. "I'm begging you. If there's somethin' going on, I can't... I can't help if you don't let me in. If you're not bothered by your identity, then what-"

"I thought... _you_ were bothered by my identity," Connor interrupted, already feeling stupid letting that sentence even come out of his mouth. 

"Connor, I stopped giving a shit about you being an android within the first fuckin' week we met," Hank sighed.

"But every time... Every time you see me do something really... inhuman, you react negatively."

"Name one time."

"Well, whenever my LED is yellow..."

"Whenever your LED is yellow, I know you're either overthinking or getting stressed out. Of course I don't fuckin' like it, _"_ Hank softened again. He was quickly realizing where this was going.

"You're... you're always watching my LED. I thought it was because I had one. But it's just because you were... making sure I'm happy?"

Hank made a face that had "Well, duh?" written all over it. Connor felt foolish. He made assumptions in their relationship. He knows communication is key but he chose to stay silent anyway. He's programmed to be a world class detective, but his observations were incorrect the whole time.

Connor quieted, looking down at their joined hands. He felt ashamed.

The bed shifted under him as Hank drew closer. One of the man's hands pulled away, only to reach out and gently touch his LED. Connor leaned into it.

"So you don't wanna get rid of this thing?" Hank's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't. I thought by removing it, it would make me seem more human and make you more comfortable. Every other deviant gets rid of theirs, after all. But I don't want to. I don't like pretending I am something I'm not. I..." Connor felt the words tumble out, never realizing until now how badly he wanted to say them.

Hank's thumb left his temple and carefully wiped away a small tear that rolled over his cheek. Connor didn't even notice it happened. "Y'don't gotta do anything you don't want to. And I don't want anyone to make you feel ashamed of who you are. Not even if that person is me. You got that?"

Connor looked back up at him and nodded, a small smile growing on his face. By now his LED was a calm blue again. Hank returned his smile and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"So what's this about touching you, hm? What's with all the pulling away lately? Dunno what that has to do with being an android," Hank questioned lightly, not wanting to leave any loose ends tonight.

"Oh _that._ U-um, well, it's not because I don't like it. It's stupid, really," Connor started, embarrassed. He had no reason to hide anymore, and certainly no reason not to communicate these things. But with everything they just discussed? This issue was minor at best, and he can't believe how much he stressed out about it for the last two weeks.

"My Biocomponent #7511p is having minor malfunctions, it is a glitch reported in a handful of androids now. Don't worry, it's not harmful. When experiencing certain emotions as a deviant, defunct code from my central processing unit formerly dedicated to certain pre-deviancy functions incorrectly stimulates receptors in the component and it gets overloaded-"

"Dear fuckin' lord, in english?"

"When I'm content and happy, a biocomponent in my chest starts to vibrate. It doesn't hurt me, but when it happens, I would try to hide it from you. Because, well, I think you get it by now..." Connor could practically feel Hank's eyes boring into him.

"Okay, let me get this straight..."

"Yes?"

"Your chest vibrates when you're happy..."

"That's right."

"So... you purr now."

Connor blinked.

Hank blinked.

"Is that... okay?"

"Connor... no offense, but that's kind of adorable."

Connor stared at him. All of this stress, all of this running and hiding... and the malfunction he was so sure would be the nail in the coffin for this relationship... is _adorable._ All he could do was sit there and chuckle softly to himself.

"So how do I get you to purr, hm? You seem happy right now," Hank got a little closer, hands roaming delicately over Connor's shoulder.

"Well, I need to be relaxed enough too. I don't know about you, Hank, but I'm still a little... wound up," Connor looked over at him, his own hands reaching to trail up Hank's chest. He was still very new to flirting, but he was proud of himself for that one.

It seemed to do the trick, too. Hank's eyebrows shot straight up, the message was very much received. "Are you sure? We've never tried anything like that yet," he asked, wanting to be as clear as he could.

Connor responded by gently pushing Hank down on the bed and straddling his hips. "I have been avoiding touching you since this malfunction began. _Yes,_ I want this. I want this so much..."

"Alright! Alright," Hank breathed. "Just let me... let me make you feel good, okay?"

Connor nodded and slowed down, not wanting to overwhelm him. It may be his first time and he's eager, but Hank deserves just as much patience.

Hank's hands roamed up and around Connor's torso, feeling up the android's body. Connor let him, finding himself fascinated enough just watching the other become aroused. Literally. Close scans show just how much his heart rate increases and pupils dilate per second, as well as skin beginning to become flushed and muscles tensing. All very important information.

"Y'know uh, we never discussed this before but uh," Hank swallowed thickly, hands firmly planted on Connor's thighs, rubbing up and down and squeezing experimentally. He was likely fascinated with the realistic elasticity of his flesh material. Connor urged him to continue. "Can you even..? How far exactly can we go tonight, I mean..."

Connor could read between the lines. "I am equipped with some of the most advanced technologies from almost all other android models before me. That includes the sexual companions," he leaned in closer, lowered his voice, and said with a wink, "That is to say, you can do whatever you want to do with me, Lieutenant."

Hank nodded curtly, voice almost visibly caught in his throat, taking the opportunity while Connor was so close to lean in and kiss him. He took his time with this one, sucking and nipping at his lips while his hands worked on getting his clothes off. Connor pulled away for a moment, just to make it easier on them.

He lifted off of Hank's waist to give him a minute to undress as well. The both of them watched the other with rapt attention, and occasionally lent a hand. It was all too wonderful to finally be able to put their hands on each other.

"You're a work of art," Hank breathed, letting his eyes drink in Connor's naked body for the first time.

"Speak for yourself," Connor responded, fingers gently tracing all the little treats that was bestowed upon his sight. Faded tattoos, old scars, age spots, grey hairs. Nothing that he himself will ever have unless he already had them upon activation. At best he had a couple of freckles littering his body, but each one was placed by some Cyberlife design technician. Every RK800 model has the same ones in the same spots. Every dot and wrinkle and hair that Hank has only makes him that much more unique.

"Yeah, if you say so," Hank murmured, the disbelief clear in his voice. Connor couldn't disagree more.

He crawled back onto the man, desperate to taste each and every one of those spots that fascinate him so much. Hank's body reacted with another wonderful pink flush, his skin heating under Connor's fingers.

Connor's own body started to react physically as well, in its own way. Perhaps hours ago it would have bothered him, or at least the idea that it would bother Hank would have bothered him. But now that he knows that his little robotic quirks cause no issue, he freely let the subroutines fire up as intended. One of which was his automatic foreplay protocol, which controls the engorging and hardening of his penis and the slow release of water-based lubricant from a compartment in his anal channel.

His mouth found a nice spot to gently bite and suck on, right in the space between Hank's neck and collar bone. Hank's hands snaked up and around Connor's torso, fingers pressing into his synthetic skin, finding which spots are hard and which spots have some fleshy give. Connor let out a small gasp when he felt the lubricant up his ass start to drip down his thighs.

Hank's roaming hands must have discovered it too, Connor could feel his body tense up under him immediately. Maybe this really was too weird for him after all- _No_. He needs to communicate, or else he'd learnt nothing from earlier.

"I-It's lubricant. It's supposed to happen," he explained quickly, looking up expectantly for some kind of response.

"Oh, good, I thought for a second I broke you," Hank relaxed again, fingers exploring closer to the source now. Connor chewed lightly on his bottom lip while he felt his fingers dip into his hole. His own hand trailed from the other's chest and down slowly, taking his sweet time, down to his crotch.

Hank's breathing hitched and sped up in frequency as Connor wrapped his fingers around his cock, feeling the weight for a moment before beginning to pump.

"God, Connor," Hank gasped, fingers crooking up and into him as best as he could. With a look in his eye that Connor didn't have enough time to recognize, he suddenly flipped the two of them over, now on top of the android and crowding over him with his body.

Connor blinked up at him, his mouth agape. His mind struggled to find an appropriate word for how that small display of dominance made him feel until he settled on... _hot._

"Hank?" he said, taken aback by the amount of static in his voice. A quick glance at his system statuses revealed that his sexual protocols are mistakenly interfering with his voice box. It's a minor malfunction that must have not been tested for during the design and building phase, and would have surely been ironed out before production.

He was just a prototype, after all.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," Hank repeated himself, voice low and deep.

"You're already making me feel good- _ah,”_ Connor was cut short when Hank's fingers brushed up against his pleasure sensor, located approximately where a human prostate is. His breathing sped up, his core temperature was rising at a mildly disconcerting pace so his air cooling system fought to keep up.

Connor gasped again with the smallest metallic whine when Hank slowly removed his fingers. Thankfully he didn't keep him waiting too long, quickly replacing them with his own cock and pushing in slowly.

"You good?" Hank asked softly before continuing, to which Connor responded with an impatient nod. No need to tell him twice, he began moving.

His lubrication made moving with ease, so Hank was pounding into him in no time. " _Hank_ ," Connor whined again, hands clambering onto the man's back, finding a nice grip on his shoulder blades.

Hank leaned in close, now his turn to nip and kiss Connor's throat. He knew he wasn't going to make a mark regardless, but Connor seemed to press and encourage him to be a little rougher with him while they were like this.

"God, Connor," Hank breathed against the android's neck, sweat accumulating all over his body and making his hair frizz out. Connor didn't mind, his fingers ran through it and gently tugged at the follicles anyway.

It seemed to have a strong affect on him, he groaned out at the contact and his muscle movements started to get even more irregular. He thrust into him faster and faster, and Connor's sensors and scans on him were off the charts. He manually overrode his systems to delay his ejaculation protocol just a little bit longer, desperately wanting to sync up with Hank.

And he did. Warnings were popping up that his core was getting dangerously hot and overworked, but as soon as Hank's body tensed up and he felt him pulsing inside of him, he let go. He came with a small cry and momentarily lost visual on his various system status information. Once it was back online, a small notice let him know that his afterglow protocol was now engaging.

"You with me, Connor?" Hank said finally, a soft smile across his face. He flopped over beside him to catch his breath.

"I am, my body is just... cooling down now. My sexual functions are now disengaging and returning to a neutral state. It takes a minute, and it leaves me feeling... tired. Like a human would," he explained quietly. His body felt sluggish, like any attempt to move right now would be for naught. He looked over at Hank and into his eyes, like he could stay there forever.

Which only made him frown when Hank got up to leave. Only for a short moment though, to disappear to the bathroom and reappear with a container of baby wipes.

"What? I can be a gentleman when I want to be," he said defensively, plucking out a few to gently clean between Connor's legs and the small, tacky mess on his stomach. "What is this anyway?"

Connor watched him lazily but with so much love in his heart, he nearly didn't realize he was asked a question. "It's just basic HR400 package water-based lubricant. It can be replaced with any flavor lubricant of your liking, if that interests you," he informed tiredly.

Hank made a small sound of intrigue, probably taking that information and internalizing it for future use. That's what Connor would do, anyway.

After another minute or so of bliss and silence, Hank was just about done cleaning up the mess they made and laid down next to him again. Connor's body trembled slightly, the drop of his body heat back to a regular temperature falsely alerting his system into now believing that it is below optimal temperature.

Hank must have picked up on that and drew himself closer, closing his body in around him. Connor especially liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around his middle, and the feeling of their chests pressed together. He nuzzled his head under Hank's chin and absorbed his warmth, luckily not setting off his overheat warning again this time. He felt happy. Content. Loved.

He felt Hank's fingers delicately carding through his hair until they suddenly stopped. "Well I'll be damned," he said with a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Connor pushed away just enough to meet his eyes.

"You really do purr."


End file.
